Stronger than you think
by elegantelli16
Summary: when Special agent Bella gibbs meets the cullens again and they're in for a surprise. they find that her NCIS agency isn't run by humans. they all try to get Bella and Edward back together. but they are both firmly saying no. All canon pairing. please review, it won't hurt you. rating might change... T for language i.e swearing I DONT OWN ANYTHING INCLUDED IN THIS STORY ONLY MY MAC
1. 1 We meet again

I sadly don't own anything of this. :(

Bpov

"Bella" Tony says, leaning his forearms on my desk " do you know that there are four incredibly cute guys standing by the lift."

I finish my typing, save my document and copy his stance, sitting down, my back to the elevator. I raise my eyebrow. "Toneeeeeeyyyyyy" I stretch his name out. "Names ?" His bright green eyes sparkle behind his thick lashes.

"We have Dr. Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward-" I didn't let him finish. I swing him around, pin him to the wall a foot above the floor my Jericho 941 ,that Ziva gave me, between his eyes. He lets out a small, scared squeal, his eyes going crossed looking at my Israel hand gun.

" Did you or Did you not look in my file and bring up my past to piss me off?"when he didn't answer right away I push my 9mm into his forehead. He heart quickens.

" Um...Look Bells. I didn't look in your file...but they are really standing behind you. Do you know them or something" I glare at him.

"OK I'll take that as something then." He is still as obnoxious as ever.

"Oi Bella. What the hell are you doing?" My boss, agent Gibbs yells. I reluctantly release him letting him drop, he sits on the floor milking it as Tim falls for his act and starts fussing over him agreeing to do all his paperwork and such. I roll my eyes and slip my gun into the waistband of my navy Ted Baker Kleeo Bootcut jeans as I slowly turn around as the radio starts playing Lets face the music and dance.

Epov

We all stepped into the elevator with a silver haired Agent Gibbs. Carlisle and Esme at the back with Rosalie talking quietly. Jasper is talking to Gibbs who is holding 5 coffee's and a Caf-Pow. Alice is standing sullen next to me. I have Tanya on my arm, blabbering about something I don't have the patience to listen to or care about. We step out at the forth floor.

Standing behind Gibbs we all watch a couple of agents who went from talking to one pinned to the wall with a gun a their head. The man tall maybe 6f6 (?) with a tie-less suit and black Armani shoes, a full head of dark brown hair and green eyes and apparently called Tony. The girl has long blonde hair with the bottom died black* cascading down her back, about 6f6 in her 6 inch heels.

"Oi Bella. What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs yell surprisingly makes me jump. Emmett's thoughts are sarcastic.

_'Aww poor Eddie. Bad man Gibbs made you jump! You look awful man! Hey you here what Tanya said. Alice is still in a mood I see, not forgiven yet then!' _He smirks at me, only to receive a glare. Hearing Bella's name yelled makes the hole in my heart bigger. I has been six year since I said goodbye to her in those woods. She'd be 24 now. We only look different because we all discovered a power to make us look physical older, though we all hoped it could also work mentally in Emmett's case, it only made him younger in that department. At the sound of her name the blonde let go of 'Tony' and turned to face us. I saw the face that had been haunting me for the last six years. My angel. My Bella. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Alice looked... ..Happy at the sight of her old best-friend. Emmett was squealing with excitement like a five year old girl that had just got a pony for their birthday. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were grinning so hard their face might split. Gibbs looks at Bella puzzled.

"Bells do you know these people?" he asks her, handing her a coffee. She smiles her thanks then turns to face us.

"Yes, DAD. I do know these people" hate apparent in the tone. She glares at us each in turn. I receiving a long look. Not mad but a mixture of pure hate and sadness.

_'OMG. Look at her clothes. She is actually wearing heels! I wonder where my credit cards are? We have to go shopping' - Alice_

_'It's Bella! I think I should apologize about her birthday.' - Jasper_

_'WOW. She almost sounded bitchy. Didn't think she had it in her.' - Rosalie_

_'It's BELLA!OMG it's so good to see her again. I have my little sister back!'- Emmett_

_'Bella, Darling. It's so good to see her alive and well. Perhaps Edward will become himself again.' Carlisle and Esme._

_'Does Bella know these people?' - McGee _

_'The blonde is HOT. Totally going to ask her out!' - Tony_

_'What the hell!' - Ziva and Gibbs _

"Dad" she said softly to Gibbs "I knew them from Forks...Don't worry."

"Right!" Gibbs clapped his hands "Bella and Ziva you will be training Edward, Alice and Emmett. Tony, you and McGee will be training Rosalie and Jasper. Dr. Cullen and Esme if you could follow me I'll show you to where you will be working." He turns to walk off with Carlisle and Esme but the stops and turns "Oh and DiNozzo? Rule 12!" He stepped into the elevator.

Bpov

Tony looks stunned but the quickly recovers. He started up the ol' DiNozzo charm and grinned at Rosalie only to get growled at my Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice launched her self at me nearly knocking me to the ground "I've missed you so much!"

"Hey Alice...um do you mind" She slips out of my arms and grins at me before Emmett come and hugs me and tries to ruffle my hair. I step quickly out of he way and flip him so he is flat on his back and breathing heavily. The others cheered while I helped Emmett up.

"How the hell!" he exclaimed "I'm like four times your size!"

"Yeah, how the hell did little HUMAN Bella Sw-Gibbs manage to flip a 6f11 VAMPIRE muscle machine?" I smirk as their expressions all read the same thing. I just exposed them. Tony, Ziva and McGee don't look bothered just interested.

"Oh... Cool their vampires. That'll help, we needed more man-power anyway." Tony puts his feet up on the desks and pulls out a turkey sandwich seeing as it was the first day back after the Christmas break.

"You know about Vampires!" Rosalie hisses, her eyes wide, putting Emmett behind her. Ziva and I share a glance and roll our eyes as I flop down into my seat. I took over my Dad's team after Director Jenny Shepard died. Dad took the place as director and I as MCRT Team Leader.

"Course we know, who doesn't? Ducky's one, Gibbs' one and Bella you're a vamp aren't you?" He asks me. I nod in response before having a drink of coffee.

"WHAT!" Roars Edward. His eyes black with fury. "When? Why? How? By Who?"

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I'm a Vampire. I'm 3? I dunno ask Liz. I got bitten dumb-ass. By Liz. That answer all your questions." When they all simultaneously all open their mouths including my team I put my hand up. " If you have any more questions you can all ask me at dinner tonight in which you are all coming too. Isn't that correct Alice?" She nods and I clap my hands again "my place, 7 okay, good. Now can you all follow me please so I can give a talk on the uniform in which we wear to sort out situations the Volturi can't be bothered to sort out. If you could follow me please." I turned and strode down the hall before silently blinking back a stray tear.

Epov

We all followed Bella down the bright orange halls and I swore I saw her blink away a tear. Alice skips past me to walk up front with Bella and Emmett for once in his life is not teasing me.

'Right.' Bella instructs 'you should find a pile of clothes with you name on them. There are cubicles behind you. Step on it!' We all sprung into action. I found a pair of black leather motorcycle boots and trousers. A tight fitting white t-shirt, black Doc. Martians and a black leather jacket. I slip them all on and step out to find the others all dressed identically but the girls in black lace-up heeled Truffle boots. We walk over to some chairs set out and sit down while Tony, Ziva, McGee and Bella carry out a box each, all dressed like us. They set the boxes down.

'Hi. I don't think I've properly introduced everyone. I'm Bella Marie Gibbs. This is Ziva David. Mossad assassin, Tony DiNozzo Jr. and Tim McGee computer genius. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.' She point to each and smiles. I just can't help watching her move in her tight leather. She look gorgeous. She bends down to take her shoes off.

'If you look in the shoe you should see two pockets in the wall of the shoe. One is for holding a knife and the other is a gun holster. You should see this mirrored in your other shoe. In your jacket by the cuffs there is another two knife holders, straps for a sword on your back. You are also given a waist holster, two ankle holsters and a wrist holster.' while she was speaking the others were bringing round all the holsters, guns and knifes.

'I ask you now. Please don't touch the knifes or the bullets. Emmett what part of that don't you understand!' she snaps at Emmett. She holds up a manicured hand 'actually I don't want to know!' She shudders delicately while we all laugh Rose especially loud. Bella looks at her watch then at Tony. They look into each others eyes for what seems like ages neither of them blinking, as suddenly as it started they break of. Ziva and McGee look as if they are used to this.

'Right, Tony, McGee and Ziva have offered to drive you tonight as you don't know where my house is. Dress is Formal. And Emmett, Tony only knows where my house is because he helped me decorate. In face they all did.' She shrugs 'your not the only mind-reader in the room, Edward.' She smiles prettily before gliding out of the room, phone to her ear. Tony steps up to the podium before picking up the clicker and pointing it at the plasma screen.

*before she went to Forks she died her hair brown then after Edward left she grew it out the died it black then let it grow out there is currently about six inches of black hair left. Her hair reaches her waist. Her blonde colour isn't like Rosalie's colour it's more ash blonde.


	2. 2 Boxing

I sadly don't own anything of this

Cpov (Carlisle pov)

As Esme and I walked with Agent Gibbs I tried to figure out what he is. He isn't human but not vampire, I muse. We stop out side a thick door, I can hear a faint thumping beat.

'Esme, this is Abby's lab. I am just warning you now she doesn't take nicely to newcomers.' Gibbs warned my wife as he pushed the door open. Before us stood a very angry Goth. Hands on hips she glared at us, Esme especially received an icy glare. Gibbs put his hands up in surrender after handing her the Caf-Pow!

'Abbs, this is Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. Esme will be assisting you. Oh, and they're vampires so don't worry. You should be able to work normally now.' he turned before beckoning for me to follow him, I share a worried glance with Esme before leaving.

'Dr. EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE in the building knows about the existence of vampires. So, don't kill me. I am a half vampire, half Angel.' he says casually as if we are discussing our Christmas break as we weave our way through the long corridors towards the waiting elevator. Once inside he pins me up against the wall, flicking the stop button so the elevator grinds to a halt between 4th and 3rd floor.

'Am I making a mistake?' he growls 'am I?' I have no clue about what he is going on about and for one of the few times in my life I'm afraid. I look at him puzzled. He releases his death grip on my neck which would have easily killed a human.

'Am. I. Making. A. Mistake. With. Putting. Edward. With. Bella? Or will he just hurt her again?' Earlier the man looked angry but now he looks concerned. I sigh.

'The complexity of Edwards mind is very hard to understand, but I don't think you made a mistake. They might think of it as one now but they will soon realise that it isn't.' I sigh again rubbing my hands across my face. Gibbs looks at me the presses start again to get the elevator moving.

Tpov

I look at the collection of people that Bella left me to deal with. I put them into mental categorise. Over-perky only has Alice in, the short spiky haired girl looked as if she and Abby would get on well. Jocks have Emmett, Edward and Jasper in. Rosalie fits into the hot blonde category that their friend Tanya also fitted into. As I finish my phone bursts out the chorus to Avril Lavigne's 'Hello Kitty'. Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing. I answer the phone trying to maintain the little dignity I have left. _Bella_. I sigh and put my I-phone 5s to my ear.

'YES' I answer

'Ah, Tony. I need you, Ziva, McGee and all the new little probies in the gym pronto-saurus.' she hangs up without so much of a goodbye. I turn to face the group.

'I am going to ASSume that you heard that conversation but for those who didn't Bella wants all of us in the gym pronto-saurus' at their puzzled looks I roll my eyes 'NOW!' they all hurry behind me. The girls, Emmett and Jasper all fit into the elevator. I sigh and Edward follows me up the stairs.

'So, you know Bella pretty well then?' Cullen asks me trying to make conversation

'Yes. Bella and I have been through every thing together. EX-BOYFRIENDS, money problems, EX-BOYFRIENDS and the like. Oh, I forgot EX-BOYFRIENDS!' I glare at him. I am going to put him through hell after what he did to my baby sister. Bella didn't deserve it. He has the nerve to look ashamed.

'Look Mr. DiNozzo, I am really sorry about what happened with Bella and It wasn't my fault that she tried to follow me.' For a vampire he looks flustered. I grin before getting serious.

'Cullen we are like a family here. Seven years ago Bella left for Forks. We never heard anything until eighteen months after she left. It was from Charlie, Bella was in a state so her dad sent Ziva and myself to collect her. I cried at the state she was in. She was anorexic, she only spoke when spoken to and then only in monosyllables. It took four years to get her to normality and she still has the nightmares.' I half yell counting the things off on my fingers. He looks at me gravely, rubs his face and pulls his hand through his hair. I look at my watch. 'We're going to be late. Come on.'

bpov

I smile and I shake my head as my dad and I hear their conversation through Tony's head. Good he should feel guilty. I press play on my I-phone and laugh as I hear which playlist I have chosen. Songs to get over a breakup. Stronger by Kelly Clarkson fills the large room. Gibbs gestured to the boxing arena and I take his hand.

My dad and I circle in the ring, boxing gloves long forgotten.

_You know the bed fells warmer,_

_sleeping here alone._

_You know I dream in colour, _

_And do the things I want. _

_You think you got the best of me__  
__Think you've had the last laugh__  
__Bet you think that everything good is gone__  
__Think you left me broken down__  
__Think that I'd come running back__  
__Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__You heard that I was starting over with someone new__  
__They told you I was moving on over you__You didn't think that I'd come back__  
__I'd come back swinging__  
__You try to break me, but you see__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__Thanks to you I got a new thing started__  
__Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted__  
__Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me__  
__You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning__  
__In the end...__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone__[2x]__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

About half way through I here the others coming in and just narrowly miss a punch thrown at my nose. I come back with a punch to the gut. Just as the songs starts ending, something that Tony's thinking catches my attention. _Omg! Look how good her arse looks!_ Caught of guard, Gibbs takes advantage of this, sweeps his leg out, knocking me to the ground. He stops his fist two inches from my nose and winks at me helping my off the floor. I turn down the music to background volume just before I kissed a girl starts playing. I lean against the elasticated wall of the arena, taking advantage of the hight difference.

'Right. First I must thank Tony.' I turn my blue eyes on Tony. 'Thank-you Tony. For that highly inappropriate comment about my backside. But, now we must concentrate on the matter at hand.' he turns scarlet as the others laugh, Edward the quietest. 'Ziva.' I wink at her 'we are doing combat training.' I cover my ears as they all start whooping. I turn to my father 'Gibbs, who do you wanna take in ring 3?' he quietly surveys the room. He rests his steely blue eyes on Edward. 'I'll take Edward. Unless anyone would like too?' I look down. His eyes burned a hole in me. I reach out to touch his arm.

_Dad, really?_

_Huh, you want to touch him don't you?_

_DAD! You know that Edward reads minds don't you? And no I don't want my hands on him. I just don't want to fill out any paperwork on how the director killed a new agent. That would look really bad wouldn't it?_

He chuckles before gesturing to ring 3. I see Edward gulp before stepping up.

'Tony with Jasper in 2. McGee you're with Alice in 4. Ziva I'd like you and Rosalie in 5 please. So that means that I get to kick Emmett's but again.' I smile wickedly, and laughs as he gulps.

Abpov (Abby Pov)

'HI! I'm Abby and we're going to have lots of fun! But I have a few rules.' she pounces upon me. Her speech is fast. I like her. She reminds me of how Alice used to act. I hope that seeing Bella again will cheer her up. I also hope that she and Abby will be friends. She gestures to her large chart on the wall.

'One: if you attempt or try to frame or kill a member of team Gibbs I will kill you. Two : you do not touch Bert! Now your name is Esme and mine is Abby. And you will be my assistant. Did you know that after the autopsy gremlin who your husband is replacing and my lab assistant who you're replacing tried to frame Tony and nearly killed me? I hog-tied them with duct tape and they are now in prison serving a life sentence.' She pauses for a breath. 'I hate the whole intro thing. It makes me flustered and anxious and when I'm flustered and anxious I talk really quickly with lots of hand gestures...Oh and Gibbs and I know sign language. I've been in trouble before because of this. Moving my hands about. He took my hand moving for sign language and it was actually it was something really really offensive. Oh.. I am so sorry sorry. I haven't let you get a word in, have I? Whoops! You're turn.' She turns her pale white face expectantly to face me, her white lab coat flying out behind her, short black pigtails jiggling, green eyes excited.

'Hi Abby. I too hope that we're going to have a lot of fun. I will not hurt or frame anyone in team Gibbs. I will not touch Burt. No, I didn't know what happened but well done.' I say a lot slower than Abby but at a normal pace for a human. 'So Abby what shall I start with?' she grins mischievously at me and I can't help but grin back at her.

Cpov

Gibbs and I make our way out of the elevator and in through some sliding doors. I survey the large bright autopsy room. The far wall is covered in a metal cabinet used for storing the dead bodies. Between the draws and myself are 5 metal beds used for autopsies.

'Ah. Duck, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Cullen, Dr. Donald Mallard.' His introductions are brief. 'Going to see Abbs.' he states before leaving.

'Hello Jethro.' the older man calls to the retreating back of his friend. 'Ah Dr. Cullen please call me Ducky, everyone does.' he offers me his hand to shake which is remarkably cold like my own.

'Hello Ducky. Please call me Carlisle' he smiles at me, his eyes warm and inviting.

'Please excuse me for being so blunt, my dear boy, but are you a vampire?' I feel slightly taken back at the bluntness of his question but I answer nonetheless.

'Yes, I am a vampire Ducky. But I am a vegetarian like all my family. Are you?'

He nods with enthusiasm, before gesturing to the seat next to him. I sit.

'I am fascinated by your lifestyle. Please explain. I have never heard of anything like it. I must make notes.' I chuckle at his keenness and start at the beginning.

'I was born in...'

**Hi. I hope that I've done okay writing Abby and Ducky's parts. Please review and tell me if you think I could of done something differently or just your opinion. **

**Thanks Elegantelli :)**


	3. 3 Dinner plans pt1

I sadly don't own anything.

Epov

Tony turns of the highway and gets out to open the big black iron gates, we continue up the long driveway and parks next to a black Lamborghini. He starts striding up to the porch stairs to where Bella and Gibbs are standing. My mouth falls open at the sight of her. Her hair is pinned up and she is in a long clingy black dress that has long sleeves and a low-ish neckline. Gibbs is dressed in a white suit. The house is huge, I hear Esme gasp in wonder as she looks at the house. Covered in sun burnt ivy, the three story Victorian manor house is perfectly restored. Massive white shutters cover the windows, some open, some not. The large doors are opened for us by a zombie like figure.

"Please, come in." She calls down from the porch.

"Oi, Bella" Tony calls "you know what film this reminds me of?"

"No Tony, Tell me?" she flirts as she takes his arm and leads him into the large black marble dining room. She sits herself at one end and Gibbs seats himself opposite at the other head. Tony and Abby seat themselves either side of her with McGee next To Abby. Ducky and Ziva either sides of Gibbs, leaving 7 seats empty.

"Please. Sit anywhere. Dinner will be in soon." Bella calls. I take a seat next to Tony to be as close to Bella as possible. Carlisle and Esme sit next to Ducky and Jasper sits between Esme and I. Next to Ziva sits Emmett then Rosalie, Alice, McGee then Abby.

"Beautiful creatures. You now the 2013 film starring Alice Englert and Alden Ehrenreich. Oh come on! Someone must have at least seen it!" Tony exclaimed loudly. Alice, Abby, Bella and surprisingly Emmett raise their hands.

"OMG! I love that film I think that Emmy Rossum is the hottest! Oh Emmy!" Emmett sighs. Rosalie punches him. Hard.

"Lurch!" Bella calls out in her sweet bell-like voice. A second later the man who opened the doors for us, stands next to us.

"You rang." He says in his deep monotone voice.

"Can you bring our meal through for us, lurch?" he nods and bows before leaving the room.

"Still can't wrap my head around the fact that they actually gave you the house from Beautiful Creatures, all the outfits from The Addams Family and the freaking butler!"

"Before you all say that you don't eat. Let me say something." She said sombrely. "I have been working on a theory. It's like technology the longer it's been around the more advanced it is. So, the vampire who changed you Carlisle, wasn't very advanced. He and the others who were as old as him could go into weak sunlight, eat, drink and act mostly normally. But they couldn't sleep and their diet must consist of mostly blood. And as the vampire bit you was very old he passed the venom to you so you can eat, drink and have a very good self control. You changed Edward, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie but you only passed the eat and drink and only slightly the self control genetics." She pauses for a breath, I see Tony start lightly banging his head on the table and Abby starts sleeping.

"Jasper was changed by Maria and she is a very old vampire, Alice was also changed by an old vampire. So you all apart from Carlisle have the same vampire genetics. Meaning you all can eat Human Food!" She finished with a flourish. Carlisle stared at her in disbelief. Wonder running over his no-less-than-perfect features.

'Is this true?' he asks. Bella nods. 'how did you prove this. We've all tried eating before but we just have to cough it up.'

"Ah, Abby here with the help of Ducky has worked out a flavourless oil like substance which we add to all our meals and drinks." Gibbs interjects with probably the longest piece of speech I've heard him say. We all uncertainly place some baby potatoes in our mouths and chew cautiously. To our surprise we are able to comfortably swallow and the food tastes really good!

"But there is a small side effect." We all jerk up from our food. "1, once on the oil, you can't get off it. 2, if a machine gun, with a full magazine, 1 out of twenty bullets will slightly damage you. It is a possibility that we are able reproduce, Rosalie. And you will have to sleep a maximum of 2 hours an evening." She looks at us nervously, biting her lower lip. She stops when she notices me staring. We continue eating in a awkward silence until Esme speaks.

"Bella, I've noticed those pictures behind you. Are you married?" Behind Bella's seat is 3 pictures, all of weddings, all with Bella as the bride.

"Oh, them." she points to the first one "I married Jacob in 2011, just after I changed." The groom was ginger and smiley. "Then he got boring and I had an affair with his best friend, who was also the best man at our wedding. We were ,Jake and I, married for 3 months. Jake and I divorced and I married Ollie 6 months later. Ollie is a computer programmer. Then I had an affair with a race car driver, Liam. Ollie and I were married for 2 and a half months, then divorced. Liam and I then went to Vegas and married for 6 months. Now, I hate men." We all sat in stunned silence, until Tony chuckled.

"Cant you see? Gibbs has had 3 ex wives, 1 widowed and numerous relationships. All women being red/ginger. Bella has had the infamous one relationship and 3 ex husbands all with ginger or bronze haired people. They are both trying to find their perfect match." He leans back in his chair.

"Shut. Up. Before. I. Make. You!" Gibbs growls. Bella kicks his chair so he falls off backwards. It was only, what, 40 minutes in. I hope I survive.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	4. DEAD!

**Hey, guys! I just broke up from school for the summer! Hope you have a lovely Summer. if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them!**

** Love you**

** ElegantElli**

* * *

I lean back in my chair, nursing my glass of champagne as I recall our thankfully mostly uneventful dinner with the Cullen's. Abby biting Tony. Ziva storming out. I laugh remembering Abby.

"_Yeah, but know one here is as messed up as Ziva!" Tony laughs "she killed her brother, failed in stopping her father from being killed, killed countless, being accused as a spy, being taken hostage, leaving! Oh, she has done it all!" We all grow weary, when we see Ziva's face. A mix of hurt, accusation and hatred. Her hazel eyes fill with tears as she storms out of the room, her green silk dress blowing out behind her as she runs across the front meadow to climb the large tree, her back to us. _

"_What the hell was she so upset about?" We all glare at Tony, even the Cullens. It was obvious that he'd had abit too much to drink. We all turn to hear a growl coming from black haired Abby. She gracefully rises out of her seat, hands on hips she glares at him._

"_Do you know about the secret code?" she asks, her tone low and dangerous. In the last few months she and Ziva had become best friends with myself._

"_What secret code?" For a federal agent he is really thick. Abby rolls her eyes and stalks round to his ear. She bends down as is to whisper in his ear._

"_OW! OW! OW OW OW! SHE IS BITING MY EAR! OW!" he screams. We all chuckle but our expressions tells him that he deserved it._

"_Abigail, please release Anthony's ear. I know he deserved it, but please." Ducky tells her after a couple of minuets, sternly. She pouts but returns to her seat, liking a drop of blood off her lower lip. Tony whimpers as I take out an ice pack I have conveniently in my purse. He whimpers again._

"_Ducky...Dr. Cullen" He moans. "Can you check me for rabies ?" It takes all of McGee's and my strength to hold her back from attacking him again._

I laugh again and drain the rest of the champagne bottle putting my empty glass in the sink and head off to bed.

I step out of the elevator and into the orange office, countless coffee cups and two Extra large Caf-Pows! In my hand, and look around for my team. Tony is sitting on Ziva's desk no doubt pleading her forgiveness on his life after last night. Tim, Abby and Jasper are crowding around Tims computer. Rosalie and Emmett are exploring the cleaning cupboard. Edward and Alice are the only one's working at their respective desks that I got installed yesterday. I clear my throat loudly to get their attention. Only seven pairs of eyes land on me. They all point to the cupboard where Emmett and Rosalie are.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" I scream, seconds later they burst out, both slightly red and their hair messed up. I raise my eyebrows expectantly, waiting for a reason.

"Grab your gear. Dead Petty Officer . Norfolk. Lets go. DiNozzo call Ducky and Carlisle." I turn around while they fumble for their backpacks and ball caps printed with the NCIS Logo.

At the uptown hotel we find a young girl, no older that 25. Eyes gouged out, two bullet holes one to the knee and the other to the elbow. To make matters worse Ducky says the poor girl had been raped then stabbed through the heart with a silver pirate sword. I look at her face a little longer than necessary, thinking that I'd seen her before, but couldn't place her.

"Name?" I ask, watching Rosalie and Alice snapping pictures. Emmett, Tony, Ziva and Jasper interviewing the 11 witnesses. I spot McGee speaking into a phone while typing furiously on his MacBook. I look around for Edward and see him speaking with Ducky and Carlisle, assisting them with the gurney.

"Uh, Petty Officer. Jessica Stanley-" McGee starts but then Rosalie interrupts.

"Wait. Isn't that THE Jessica Stanley. With the annoying voice and fake blonde hair? Who went to forks high school? And kept hitting on MY Emmett?"

"Yes. How you know that?" McGee sounds and looks puzzled. I sigh again.

"Duck. Have you guys got the body into the truck?" When he nods, I tell then to pack all our stuff up and all head back to the Navy Yard.

"So, PO. Stanley. 25. Graduated Forks high school then joined the marines part time. Also helped out at Forks High. Worked hard got her way up the ladder pretty quickly. Single. Still lives with parents in Forks. Was in Norfolk for a training session. " McGee presses the clicker to enlarge her picture. We all study the picture, comparing the beaten girl to the smiling graduate. I know we have no choice.

"Right let's all pack up. We're going to Forks!"

Apov (Alice)

She looks at her watch.

"The time is now 1300 and our flight is at 1430. You need to be here at 1410, so we have enough time to get us to the airport. so you have 1 hour and 10 minuets minuets to pack all your necessary items for our three day trip." Bella addresses us. WHAT! Only 70 (!) minuets to pack all my precious clothes and shoes. Never forget the shoes. But thankfully Jasper is going as well so I can borrow one of his suitcases.

"We will be staying in a hotel in Port Angeles. We have booked the whole hotel so fit the whole lot of us as Esme, Abby, Carlisle, Ducky and Gibbs are coming." I mentally roll my eyes. I love seeing Bella again but she is just so bossy, she reminds me of someone. I spot Jasper leaving, so I run across the room.

"Oi. Alice. You have a suitcase limit of 2 and I will be checking to see if your clothing is in anybody else's bag!" Bella yells to my retreating behind. WHAT only two! Hmm...she said two, didn't she. She didn't specify a size!

Bpov

I watch then all jump into the elevator. McGee and Ziva have gone to tell Ducky, Abby and Gibbs what times we need to meet back here. I feel rather than hear Tony come up behind me and plant a soft kiss on the top of my head and steps into the elevator, waving and smiling cheerily. He is more like a brother to me than a co-worker. We are more like a family than co-workers. I dig out the email the hotel sent me and start sorting out the sleeping plans.

An hour and ten minuets later we are just waiting for Alice and Jasper to get out of their car. Jasper reaches into the back and pulls out one medium suitcase and a carry on. Alice flips the boot open and pulls out two ENORMOUS suitcases and four carry on's. My jaw dropped. They were so big you could probably fit Emmett in both with room to spare. They were both about 4 feet tall, 100cm wide and 75 deep.

"Shut your moth, Bella. Flies will land. You never specified any size of suitcase just no more than two." She said smartly closing my mouth with her hand, before walking over to the jet, leaving Jasper to take all her luggage. He rolls his eyes before heading off, juggling the suitcases . I turn to face the group, who has already put their luggage in the plane.

"Right. Now that we are all here. Lets go to Forks." They all looked surprised at my perky tone. Tony quickly caught on, nodding furiously. The others all looked at him strangely. He rolled his eyes.

"Duh! We get to scare people! Apart from Alice we're all over 5 foot 10. and very strong-"

"HEY! I'm stronger than you!" Alice's voice drifts over from our aircraft.

"-creatures with very intelligent minds!" he finishes as we make our way towards the plane. Tony calls Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme back for a word. Gibbs and McGee settle themselves inside the cockpit preparing for take off.

"You fly Jethro, McGee?" Ducky asks, surprised. He'd known Dad for longer than I've lived.

"Not well, Duck. McGee just needs help with the take off and landing." He laughs while I dance around the cabin.

Tpov

"Umm... Cullens, Hales. A minuet please?" What the hell do I call them! listing all their names would take for ever. They all slowly turn around to face me.

"Yes. Anthony?" Carlisle asks me. Hmm he reminds me of ducky. It takes all my strength to not roll my eyes.

" I just wanted to warn you about Bella. She has this condition, where sometime if you say something nice to her like 'Your hair looks pretty' she will take it as if you were mean to her. She kinda goes out of control and these 'fits' usually happens on plane rides. But these don't always happen, but when they do Ducky will have to sedate her, which she will fall asleep and then won't remember anything that happened 5 minuets before until she wakes. And... you can tell that she is going to have a fit if she isn't acting like Bella." I explain. It takes so long to explain it all. But that's not even half of what Ducks says, they all nod and we make our way to our company private jet.

* * *

**Hope this is okay! Elli**


	5. BUT IM A STAR

So Sorry for the length

* * *

Bpov

"Bella. Sit down." My daddy tells me. I shake my head and continue dancing to the music playing in my head that no one seems to hear.

"Last Friday night!" I sing, jumping on the leather recliner seats in the company's private jet. As Daddy is Director we always get the biggest and amazingist plane they've got!

"Sit!"

"No!

"Sit!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, no, no!"

"Yes yes yes!" Tony sings, entering the plane. He points to my seat with a finger and smirks while I pout, moving to my seat that has extra seatbelts and a table in front.

"Now. I have colouring books. What one do you want first." He has colouring books. I look at him suspiciously.

"What ones do you have?" Digging out my extensive colouring pencil collection, I keep my eyes on him.

"I have princesses, kids or vampires."

"VAMPIRES! I WANT THE VAMPIRE ONE!" I shriek. "Gim'me, gimme!" I stretch towards him. He looks at me expectantly.

"Please." He smiles at me and hands over the book. I spend the next two hours joyfully colouring all the characters like all the people on the plane, though I have to take one out of the kids one for Alice. I see Emmett (The big one) look at me strangely while I singing Katy Perry songs under my breath .

Tpov

"Can I sit here?" I put my Playboy magazine down to see who has interrupted. I move my bag so Edward can sit there. I slip my ear buds in and try to sleep.

"Um...Can I ask you about Bella's condition?" I sigh and face him.

"What do you wanna know?" he relaxes and we speak for two hours.

"Yeah, so she tends to think that she is 'star'"- unfortunately Bella decides to walk in. Her face goes pale and her eyes start to water up. She starts shaking

"But I am a STAR!" She shrieks and runs out crying. I rub my hands over my face and sigh.

"Edward. Go get everyone, except McGee as he is flying the plane, and tell them 'Star fit'." he quickly nods and exits the room, leaving me to find Bella. I walk around the plane, trying to here her almost silent sobs. I find her curled up under the pool table in the games room, sobbing quietly.

"But I am a star. I am! Why did you say I'm not,Tony why?" she mutters under her breath. The Shaking and TTS* is a sure sign of a fit. I approach her quietly.

"Bella? It's Tony. I'm not going to hurt you." She looks at me with fearful eyes. When I move to sit near her, she squeaks and move as far away as possible. I feel Gibbs' hand on my shoulder and we move so we can swap places.

Gpov (Gibbs)

I swap places with Tony so I can see my daughter clearly. She freezes and her eyes go glassy.

"Bella, what do you see honey. Tell me what you see, Bella!" I say urgently.

"Trees, moving very fast. Fire, Ballet studio, Rain, hot, cold. Angels. Lots of Angels. Red. Gold. MOM! MOM!" her voice breaks at the end. In my peripheral vision I see the Cullens share worried glances. I couldn't care less about them right now. I lock eyes with Duck and he slowly nods. I step out of the way. He raises the rifle and I turn away. BANG!

* * *

What did bella see in her flash back?


	6. AN

_**Hello! You are probably disappointed to see that this is an A.N, but don't worry! I am deleting the story, but I'll them be reposting from the beginning because I've just realized that I'd made a mistake and I am correcting it. STYT will be back up by next week so look out for it! Thank you and I'm sorry, **_

_**ElegantElli xxx**_


End file.
